


13. Gräber – Norbert – Verwirrung – Unterhose

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brüder, Erklärungen, Erwachsen werden, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam weiß was sein Vater und sein Bruder machen. Für Sam ist das ganz natürlich. Und deshalb redet er auch mit seinem Lehrer darüber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Gräber – Norbert – Verwirrung – Unterhose

Gräber – Norbert – Verwirrung – Unterhose

„Dean!“

Es ist ein lauer Herbstnachmittag und Dean genießt seinen Moment Freizeit auf dem Balkon liegend. Er ist müde wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber ebenso auch ausgeglichen. Sam könnte ihn alles fragen. Na ja, fast alles.   
Eben jener, seit letztem Montag sieben Jahr alt, ruft gerade nach ihm.  
„Ja, Sammy? Was ist?“

Einen Augenblick später lugt Sams Kopf durch den Vorhang: „Ich hab eine Frage.“  
„Ja?“  
Dean richtet sich in seinem Stuhl auf, winkt seinen kleinen Bruder heran und der springt ohne zu zögern auf seinen Schoß. Dean keucht auf. Langsam wird Sammy zu groß und schwer für solche Sachen, aber er kann ihm auch nichts abschlagen. 

„Also,“, Sammy setzt einen ernsten Blick auf, „wieso schaufelt Dad Gräber auf?“  
Dean ist perplex. Es ist klar, dass ihr Kleinster ihre Tätigkeit schon mitbekommen hat, aber diese Frage kommt unerwartet. Irgendwie hat er gar nicht daran gedacht, dass es Fragen aufwerfen könnte. Genausowenig wie Dad anscheinend. Aber genau das hat es.  
„Weil das sein Job ist. Er hilft damit Menschen. Er verjagt die Bösen.“  
Jetzt macht sich Verwirrung auf Sams Miene breit: „Aber Herr Norbert hat gesagt, dass das falsch ist.“  
„Herr Norbert?“  
„Das ist mein Religionslehrer. Und er sagt, dass man die Toten in Ruhe lassen muss.“

Deans Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!  
Er versucht sich zu beruhigen.  
„Du hast ihm von unserem Job erzählt?“

Ups, seine Stimme scheint nicht ganz so ruhig zu sein, wie er gehofft hat. Sam sieht ihn mit einem Mal erschrocken an.  
„Hätte ich das nicht gedurft? Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?“  
Dean holt tief Luft.  
„Du darfst mit niemandem über unsere Arbeit reden, verstanden? Und am allerwenigsten mit deinen Lehrern. Wir helfen den Menschen, aber das verstehen die wenigsten.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil viele nicht an Dämonen und Monster glauben.“  
Sam streckt sich auf Deans Schoß: „Solche Idioten! Ich weiß schon lange, dass es Monster gibt. Seit dem Ding in meinem Schrank.“  
„Ja.“  
Dean kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln.   
Sammy ist ein ganz normaler kleiner Junge, mit normalen Ängsten und Freuden. Er hat nur das Pech, dass für seine Familie diese Ängste real sind. Anstatt sich deshalb aber noch mehr zu fürchten, ist er irgendwie stolz drauf. Seine Familie redet ihm nicht ein, dass da nichts ist. Sie stimmen ihm zu.  
Jedenfalls scheint es den Anschein zu haben.  
Aber wie sauer war Dean im ersten Moment auf seinen Dad, als der seinem kleinen Bruder eine Waffe in die Hand drückte. Selbst mit seinen elf Jahren wollte er Sammy schon immer ein normaleres Leben ermöglichen. Ihm wenigstens ein wenig Kindheit schenken. Es konnte wohl keine werden, wie er seine ersten vier Jahre erleben durfte, aber irgendwie musste er es ihm ermöglichen.  
Und dann kam die Waffe. Und mit der Waffe fingen die Erklärungen ihres Dads an. Dass es Monster und Dämonen gibt. Dass er diese jagt und dabei Gräber ausgräbt. Dass Dean ihm manchmal hilft. 

Dieser hatte die Angst in Sammys Augen gesehen. Aber dann hatte der Kleine verstanden, dass ihr Dad auch von ihm erwartete tapfer zu sein und wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Wollte Dean nicht enttäuschen. 

Und jetzt hat er tatsächlich mit seinem Lehrer geredet. Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
Dean seufzt, was ihm sofort Sams Aufmerksamkeit einbringt. Nicht, dass er die sonst nicht immer hätte.  
„Was ist los? Bist du doch auf mich sauer?“  
„Nein.“, er wuschelt seinem kleinen Bruder durch die Haare, woraufhin dieser einen Schmollmund zieht.  
„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr.“  
„Ach ja?“  
Dean zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Egal, was Sammy sagen wird, er wird für ihn immer sein kleiner Bruder sein. Der Junge, der Schutz braucht, der eine starke Schulter zum Festhalten und weinen braucht. Und er will alles für ihn sein. Mutter, Vater, Bruder.

„Ja. Ich bin schon sieben und weiß mehr als Herr Norbert.“  
Dean wuschelt noch einmal. Das macht so süchtig.  
„Na wenn du so ein großer Junge bist, dann kannst du deine Hemden, Unterhosen und Socken aber auch alleine waschen, oder?“  
Sein Grinsen wird immer breiter, während ihm zwei erstaunte, braune Augen entgegensehen. Doch schon bald wird ein Hundeblick daraus und Dean stöhnt auf. Er kann dem Waschtag wohl nicht entkommen.  
Aber eines ist sicher, das wird er Sam irgendwann einmal vorhalten. Irgendwann, wenn der groß und alt genug ist, damit es ihm furchtbar peinlich ist.

Nur dass Sam einmal so groß werden würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Was ihn aber mehr freut ist, dass sein kleiner Bruder inzwischen die Waschtage übernimmt. Einfach so. Aus Ordnungsdrang, wie er selber sagt. Und weil er Dean das nicht zutraut.  
Wie dieser vorher wohl überlebt hat und dass er das früher übernommen hat, bedenkt er wohl nicht, aber Dean sagt nichts dazu.

Dem Drama mit dem Lehrer sind sie damals entkommen, weil sie einen Tag später bereits weiterreisen mussten. Und damit war das Thema für Sam beendet. Er redete mit keinem Lehrer, keinem Mitschüler mehr darüber, wurde langsam erwachsen.  
Inzwischen ist er riesig, ein Mann, und hebt selber die Gräber aus. Wenn Dean über die Normalität dieser Aktion für sie beide nachdenkt, wird er traurig. Denn diese Routine bedeutet, dass er versagt hat. Er hat es nicht geschafft Sam ein normales Leben zu geben.   
Aber gleichzeitig freut sich ein Teil von ihm darüber, denn es bedeutet weiterhin, dass Sam bei ihm bleiben wird. Dass sie ihre eigene kleine Welt behalten.  
Und dass er auch weiterhin regelmäßig durch Sams Haare wuscheln kann.  
Inzwischen beschwert sich dieser nicht einmal mehr, sondern genießt es.

Ende


End file.
